


St. Berry Christmas Fluff

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the stirring in bed beside her hadn’t been enough to wake her up, the thick blankets of snow would have easily done the trick for her, Rachel shooting up in bed with a huge grin on her face as she turned to Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Berry Christmas Fluff

If the stirring in bed beside her hadn't been enough to wake her up, the thick blankets of snow would have easily done the trick for her, Rachel shooting up in bed with a huge grin on her face as she turned to Jesse.

"Jesse, wake up! It's completely unacceptable to miss winter's first snow just because you slept through it!"

It had taken her an hour to peel him out of bed and force him to get dressed, mittens, heavy coat, scarf, hat, until they both looked suitably seasonal, beaming as she dragged him out of the house and into the snow. 

"Rachel, I don't think this is entirely nec--"

 _Thud_ , the snowball collided with the back of Jesse's neck, seeping straight through his sweater, cold water running down his back as he slowly turned around.

"I doubt I need to tell you just _how_ terrible of an idea that was, do I?" Jesse grinned wickedly, all coy and seemingly far too eager to retaliate the beating she'd heaped upon him with that snowball.

Half an hour later, both of them a fair bit wetter than they had initially anticipated, Rachel's cheeks and nose a brilliant shade of red from the cold, Jesse finally decided to end their draw by tackling her into a rather large pile of snow, smugly peering down at her from his head's perch upon his tented hands, laughing at her despite himself.

"And now that I've won this battle of hours, milady," he grinned, "it's time for _my_ version of what's best to do on a snow day."

"And what exactly would that be, good sir?"

"We're going to go inside," he moved to pick himself up, gathering Rachel into his arms to start their trek back up to their apartment, "make us a couple of spiced apple ciders, and draw a nice, hot bath for us to relax into... and where we know we won't get hypothermia if we get distracted and just happen to start touching each other because," he grinned, leaning in to kiss the cold tip of her nose, "I'm afraid me and my hands just can't be trusted around you."


End file.
